


Journey Through The Heart

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-02
Updated: 2000-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The President gets a second chance at a family.





	1. Journey Through The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Journey Through the Heart 

by Rhiannon and AJ

Notes: It's a sequel to The Making of a Family. 

Disclaimer: Just two crazy college kids passing the time.

 

Had anyone tried to tell Jed that he would be able to move on from his wife's death, he would have called them crazy. And had they told him that he would be finding himself so attached to a group of kids and their mother, he would have called them insane.

Yet here he was...

After just a short four months of first meeting them, here he was... and he couldn't be falling any harder, or faster.

"Mr. President, can I tell you a secret?" Brennan asked Jed as he climbed into his lap on the couch in the Oval Office.

"I'd be honored."

"I'm scared." Brennan whispered.

"What are you scared of?" Jed whispered back.

"The nightmares."

"Do you want to talk about them? Tell me what they're about?"

"I see them killing daddy."

"What?"

"I see them... killing daddy. I was there... I saw it happen..."

"Does your mother know?" Jed's voice was softer than it had ever been in his entire life.

"No, only you. You're not gonna tell on me, are you? I don't want to get in trouble."

"You're not going to get in trouble, Brennan." Jed kissed the boy's head.

"I wasn't supposed to be there. Daddy told me to leave... I wasn't supposed to be there..." Brennan began to cry.

"Come here." Jed brought the boy into a tight, warm embrace. "It's alright. It's going to be okay."

"Make the dreams go away, Mr. President. Please, just make them go away."

"I'm going to try."

TBC...

  

  

  

  


	2. Journey Through The Heart 2

Journey Through the Heart 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

"It's a common misconception, I know." Jed droned on before three very bored children. "But what I find particularly interesting is that-"

"Hello," came a voice from behind them.

"Mom!" three voices shouted at once. There was an immediate surge to the door where Abbey stood. Almost at once, four voices assaulted her.

"Mom, he was talking about a tomato!"

"He's been talking for the last hour!"

"i was merely attempting to broaden their horizons."

"He said he was going to give us a pop quiz!"

"What I meant about that was-"

"Mom, don't let him do that!"

"Would you three let me speak, please-"

"Mom, I'm begging you-"

Abbey held up her hand, "What am I about to tell you?"

"Stop talking," four voices replied in unison.

"Thank you," Abbey responded. "And I thought you four were going to work these things out, instead of bringing them to me."

"Yeah, but he was-"

"I merely said that I would if-"

"Mom, he's scary when he gets-"

"Mom, I'm hungry."

Abbey picked Brennan's voice out, "You're hungry?"

"I am," Brennan replied. "I really, really am."

"What do you want?"

"Pizza!" came three youthful voices.

Abbey sighed, "Chucky E. Cheese?"

"Yes!" the three voiced replied.

Abbey looked over at Jed, "Mr. President?"

Jed nodded, "I'll have Ron Butterfield call and take care of it."

"Okay," Abbey replied. She turned to her kids, "Go find your backpacks and wait by Mrs. Landingham's desk."

"Yes, ma'am," the trio responded at once.

"And don't beg her for cookies, either!" Abbey called as they ran out the door. She turned back around to Jed and noticed the look on his face, "What?"

Jed rose from his chair, "Remind me later to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later," Jed replied.

"No, tell me now." Abbey insisted.

"No."

TBC

  

  


	3. Journey Through The Heart 3

Journey Through the Heart 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

"Well that was a disaster if I've ever seen one." Abbey sighe d as she exited Chucky E. Cheese.

"It wasn't that bad, Mom." Ariel stifled a laugh.

"Wasn't that bad? What part of that wasn't that bad? It was all that bad."

"Crap, we didn't mean to."

"Rodent's right, Mom. We didn't mean to."

"Jason?"

"Sorry, Ma'am."

"Ariel?"

"Sorry... Ma'am."

"Brennan?"

"Sorry Ma'am."

"Mr. President?"

"Sorry, Ma'am."

"Good. You should all be very disappointed in yourselves. That poor waitress."

"What the crap... she deserved it, Mom."

Abbey just sighed as she climbed up inside of the black Chevy Suburban. Moving over to her spot she shook her head to the side. "I don't even know why I bother with any of you."

"Ah, you know you love us." Jason grinned.

"Dork boy's right. And you wouldn't have it any other way." Ariel added.

"Sure I would." She grinned back at her children. 

~~~ 

"Abbey, Abbey wait up." Jed called out.

"Yes, Mr. President?" Abbey stopped and turned around.

"Have dinner with me. Just the two of us."

"You think that's such a good thing?"

"We have some things we need to talk about, Abbey. Have dinner with me tomorrow. Please."

"Oh, alright."

"Good, I'll hire Charlie to baby-sit the rug rats, and…" Jed trailed off as he noticed the way the light from the sun reflected through the window, onto this gorgeous creature set before him.

"And what?" She asked.

"And you're so beautiful." Jed said softly as he brought a hand up to caress her cheek. Before he knew what was happening, he was moving in for a kiss. Gently, his lips met hers.

"Mom, Ariel-" Brennan stopped mid sentence as he looked up and saw his mother and the President kissing. "Crap."

TBC...

  

  


	4. Journey Through The Heart 4

Journey Through the Heart 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

Abbey and Jed broke apart at lightening speed. Jed jumped back several feet as Abbey flung herself in the direction of her son.

"What?" Abbey managed to stammer out.

"Crap," Brennan repeated, staring openmouthed at his mother and at the President. "Crap."

"Brennan," Abbey snapped herself into her doctor mode, willing herself not to react to what had just happened. "Brennan!"

"Huh?"

"What did you want?" Abbey questioned.

"Oh!" Brennan exclaimed. "Um... nothing, never mind it's not important. Can we watch a movie?"

"I think we should go on home, Brennan." Abbey replied.

Brennan glanced at Jed, clearly wanting his support. Jed shook his head, "Whatever your mother says, Brennan."

"Aw, man." Brennan moaned.

"Aw, man." Abbey mimicked her son. "Come on, let's get your brother and sister and go on home." 

~~ 

Late that night, Abbey laid in her bed. Her eyes stared out in front of her, not focused on anything.

He kissed her... he had kissed her.

And she had kissed him back.

Abbey felt her face grow hot from the memory. She shook her head, what the hell was she thinking? What were they thinking?

Up until that moment, the words that had been spoken that night months ago had been locked away. Jed had acted as a friend to her and to her children. He had bonded with each one of them.

And for all her children's gripping, they adored him. And it was clear to her that he felt the same way about them.

And her... She felt herself grow more comfortable with him each with each moment they were together. She could feel a safety that enveloped her when eh was around... something that she had never felt before.

Abbey let out a breath, 'Heaven help me, I just might be in love with the big geek,' she thought ruefully as she curled up into the warmth of her bed.

TBC...


	5. Journey Through The Heart 5

Journey Through the Heart 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

The next evening, Jed was a nervous wreck getting ready for his date with Abbey.

Date...

With Abbey...

How he'd longed for this day to come for so long.

Finally, it has arrived, and left Jed in a complete mess.

"And there is absolutely no point in me continuing this conversation, because you haven't heard a word I've said, have you Mr. President?" Leo asked.

"Sounds good to me." Came Jed's reply.

"You know, you are the worst president that the United States has ever had."

"Yeah, okay." Jed muttered.

"And you always stink. Don't you ever take a bath?"

"I like that idea."

"Mr. President!" Leo raised his voice.

"What?" Jed said, finally giving Leo his attention.

"I'm outta here." Leo stood up and moved for the door.

"I've really fallen for her, Leo. For all of them." Jed's voice stopped him.

"Tell me something I don't know." Leo replied, leaving Jed to himself. 

~~~ 

The entire dinner was pretty much spent in silence, as both Abbey and Jed were thinking of the kiss they shared.

It was so warm... so passionate... tender... so right.

Looking up at her, he watched as she carefully raised her napkin from her lap and brought it to her lips. How he wanted to exchange places with that napkin. Oh, but he could...

Sliding his chair over, Jed reached his hands up and took Abbey's face in his hands. "I love you, Abigail." Jed said softly, as he moved in for a very tender, long-lasting kiss.

"I love you too, Mr. President." Abbey said when the kiss came to an end.

"Then call me Jed."

Abbey smiled sweetly, "I love you too... Jed." Abbey said, as she brought her lips together with his once more.

When it ended, Abbey was the first to speak, "Brennan... you said you needed to talk to me about him..."

TBC...

  

  


	6. Journey Through The Heart 6

Journey Through the Heart 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

Jed nodded, "Yeah... he was in my office before Jason and Ariel came." He took a breath, "He talked to me about his nightmares..."

Abbey looked at him very carefully, "And?"

"And," Jed took a breath. "They're about the night his father died..."

Abbey bit her lip, "Okay..."

"He was there, Abbey."

Abbey nodded, "I know, Ron told him to run when... when it happened. Brennan ran back into the building and-"

"No, Abbey." Jed replied very softly. "He was there... He saw what happened to his father..."

Abbey stared at him blankly, "I don't understand..."

Jed held her face in his hands, "He saw them kill his father."

Abbey opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. She closed her eyes tightly, remembering the autopsy report she was given on her husband... She remembered every injury that Ron had suffered that night; she remembered how he had looked when she had identified his body...

And her son had seen it all... Her eight year old little boy had seen everything that night...

Abbey shook her head and bolted up from the table, "I've got to get home!" She almost out the door before Jed reacted to her sudden flight. Jed caught her by the arm.

"Abbey."

"I have to get home to my son," Abbey responded.

Jed held both of shoulders and forced her to look in his eyes, "Abigail, listen to me... Brennan's frightened that you're going to be mad that he stayed. He's scared, Abbey. He's very scared... You have to let him come to you. And he will... But you have to let him make the decision."

Abbey looked at him for a long moment. She blinked back hot tears as she nodded, "Okay... okay..."

"Good, come on." Jed said, leading her back into the room. "We're going to finish dinner and relax... and we're not going to worry about the kids. They're fine; Charlie will take good care of them and nothing will happen..."

As if on cue, the phone began to ring...

TBC...

  

  


	7. Journey Through The Heart 7

Journey Through the Heart 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

"Mom?" Brennan's voice called out over the phone. "We have a problem."

"What happened?" Abbey asked, letting her imagination work overtime.

"Uh, Ariel and Jason locked Charlie in a trunk... on accident... and they can't get him out."

"You're kidding me!" Abbey said in disbelief.

"Just remember, I had nothing to do with it. I'm the good kid."

"Put your sister on the phone." Abbey commanded. While she waited for the phone to be passed off, she turned to Jed. "Mr. Pres-"

"Jed."

"Jed, they locked Charlie in a trunk." Abbey said, and immediately smacked him on the arm when he started laughing. "It's not funny."

"Okay."

"Mom?" Ariel's voice picked up on the phone.

"Young lady, you better have a pretty damn good explanation for this."

"It was Dork boy's idea."

"Some how I don't believe that's the entire truth Ariel Nicole. I believe you had just as much a hand in this."

"Mom..."

"Save it."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, ma'am."

"Where is the key for the trunk?"

"Dork boy dropped it down the drain."

"I'm not a Dork boy." Jason's voice could be heard in the background.

"Listen you little-"

"Ariel Nicole!" Abbey cut her daughter off. "Okay, I'm on my way home now. I want each of you kids to go to your rooms and stay there. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, ma'am."

TBC...

  

  


	8. Journey Through The Heart 8

Journey Through the Heart 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

Ariel, Jason, and Brennan stood in a cluster on the stairs of their home, watching as the Secret Service worked to free the President's personal aide from the trunk he was locked in. They were all keeping a close eye on their mother and on the President.

The President looked completely amused by the whole situation. He was doing an excellent job at keeping the grin off his face, but there was no hiding the mischievous twinkle that sparkled in his eyes.

Their mother, however, was another story...

Abbey was standing in the middle of her living room. Her arms were crossed, her jaw was set and her right eyebrow was up around her hairline. Her eyes were, somehow, gleaming darker than usual.

Jason looked at his brother and sister, "We're not going to be able to get out of this one..."

Ariel shook her head, "Nope."

"Not a chance," Brennan added a little too loudly, for Abbey's head snapped in their direction the moment she heard his voice. All three of her children shrank back under her dark glare.

Moments later, the lock on the trunk popped open and the Secret Service was helping Charlie out. The young man squinted, trying to adjust his vision. The first thing he saw were Ariel, Jason, and Brennan on the stairs, "I'm never going to get near anything with a lock with you three around."

Abbey sighed as she walked foreword, "I am so sorry they did this Charlie." She glanced back at her children, "And they are too."

"I'm sorry," the three replied in unison, getting their mother's signal at once.

Charlie waved it off, "It's okay, Dr. Erlich." He turned to his President, "But I am never baby-sitting for you again, sir... ever... sir."

Jed barely contained his mirth, "I completely understand, Charlie." He glanced over at Abbey who shot him a look that plainly told him that she found nothing about this situation funny. "Charlie, why don't you go on home..."

"Yes, sir." Charlie replied. "Goodnight ma'am."

"Goodnight Charlie," Abbey replied. "And thank you."

"You're welcome," Charlie responded, hurrying out the door.

Jed could almost predict what was to come next. He turned to Ron Butterfield, "Ron, why don't all of you go on outside? The house is secure from the inside..."

Ron nodded, "Yes, Mr. President." Within moments, there were only five people in the house.

Abbey waited until her front door closed and then she turned to her children, "Now... as for the three of you..."

"May I speak Mom?" Brennan asked, an angel expression painted across his face.

"Choose your words very carefully," Abbey warned.

"I think I speak for Ariel and Jason when I say that I would like to have the opportunity to go to my room and think about this night and everything that went on for a very long time." Brennan said.

"I'm glad," Abbey replied. "Because all three of you are grounded until you're thirty. I'm not going to say or do anything at this moment, because I'm genuinely afraid of what I might do to the three of you. Go to your rooms, now."

The trio turned, as one, and went up the stairs without a sound. Abbey shook her head and turned back to Jed.

TBC...

  

  


	9. Journey Through The Heart 9

Journey Through the Heart 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

"How can you laugh at this?" Abbey asked incredulously. "This isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing." Jed replied.

"But you want to."

"Actually, I'm wanting to do something else right about now." Jed grinned, pulling Abbey into his arms.

"What would that be?"

"This." Jed answered as he thrust his lips upon hers.

"Mmm," was all Abbey managed to say when the very passionate kiss came to an end.

Jed reached a hand up to Abbey's face and began to brush the fallen pieces of hair out of her face. "Would you care to dance?"

"Brennan Jacob! Didn't I say to go to your room?" Abbey caught her youngest child at the top of the stairs, out of the corner of her eye.

"Aw, crap!" He cried out, standing up. "Crap, crap, crap. Why did I have to get caught? Crap, crap, crap." He replied as he disappeared into his room.

"Now, what was that?" Abbey asked.

"I asked if you would care to dance."

"I'd love to, Mr. Pres-"

"Jed." He corrected her.

"Jed." 

~~~ 

Later on in the evening, Jed was sitting on the couch in Abbey's living room. And Abbey was curled up like a cat, with her head resting in Jed's lap. They had spent a good ten minutes like this, in silence. But that silence was destined to be broken.

"You got plans for the weekend?" Jed asked.

"No, not really." Abbey said. "Why?"

"I was just... would you and the kids like to come to Rome with me? We're going there for... something. And I'd really like for you to join me."

Abbey sat up at this. She hadn't expected this... "Uh..." She muttered.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer me right now. Just promise me you'll think about it."

"I promise." Abbey replied before Jed's lips found their way to hers... again.

When it ended, he smiled. "I do believe I found myself a brand new hobby."

TBC...


	10. Journey Through The Heart 10

Journey Through the Heart 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

From the top of the stairs, Ariel and her brothers watched in silence. When the President asked their mother about a trip to Rome, the trio held their breath. They let out the breath when they saw the couple kiss on the couch. Ariel turned to her brothers, "I think it's safe to say that we're going to Rome this weekend."

Jason nodded, "Yep, but I ain't sitting by Mom or Brennan-"

"What the crap!" Brennan hissed. "Why the crap not?"

"Because you both get air sick and hurl all over the place, that's why the crap not!" Jason hissed right back.

"Shut up," Ariel whispered fiercely. "It's friggin Air Force One, you morons. You can't get air sick on that plane and even if you did, there's enough room on the plane so we don't have to sit next to them."

"Really?" Brennan questioned.

"Really, you little Rodent." Ariel replied. "Now, we gotta decide what we are going to do about this."

"About what?" Jason asked.

"About them," Ariel responded. "Dork boy."

"Stop calling me that," Jason warned.

"Then stop acting like that," Ariel shot right back. "Now, first of all, do we like the big geek?"

"Yes," was Jason's reply.

"Crap, yeah." Brennan agreed.

"Okay, we're in agreement." Ariel nodded. "Second, do we think that Mom and the Geek just might need an added push?"

Jason looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yes."

"I would have to agree," Brennan replied.

"And," Ariel continued. "Are we the three to provide that push?"

"Absolutely," Jason responded.

"Crap, yeah." Brennan whispered.

Ariel nodded, "Okay, then let's go back to our rooms before we get caught."

"Too late," came the decidedly female voice from behind them.

The trio turned around to find their mother staring down at them, her arms crossed before her.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello," Abbey responded. "What are you doing?"

"We... we were...ah... crap... well, you see Mom." Brennan began. "We were... umm...crap... hmm..." He turned to his siblings, "What the crap were we doing?"

Jason groaned.

Ariel covered her eyes with her hand.

"We were wondering if the President was going to spend the night." Brennan finished quickly. His siblings looked at him in disbelief... they were dead... they just knew it.

"Excuse me?" Abbey responded.

"I think he asked if I was going to spend the night..." Jed answered from behind.

TBC...


	11. Journey Through The Heart 11

Journey Through the Heart 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, son. But I have to get back to the White House." Jed said, answering the boy's question.

"Aw crap. But I wanted you to spend the night."

"I'm sure you did, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Brennan," Abbey chimed in.

"I know, I know. But crap, Mom. We never get to have fun anymore." Brennan said.

"Well you're going to be having a lot of fun this weekend... in Rome." Abbey looked back at Jed and smiled.

"Yes!" Came the three youthful voices at the top of the stairs.

"Now come on, it's time for bed." Abbey said, then turned back to Jed. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Take your time." Jed replied, before he climbed down.

"Mr. President, I want you to tuck me in too." Brennan put on his best puppy dog face.

"I've never been too good at saying no to you, Brennan." was Jed's response. Climbing the stairs, Jed threw an arm around Abbey, and the other around Brennan. "Good night, kids." He said to the older two.

"Good night, Mr. President." They replied in unison. 

~~~ 

As Jed leaned over to give Brennan a kiss on the forehead, before slipping out of the room, the eight year old voice said, "I don't want to go to sleep. What if I have another nightmare?"

Brushing Brennan's hair back with his hand, Jed smiled, "How about I lay down here with you, until you fall asleep? Will that make you feel better?"

"Crap yeah." Brennan smiled as Jed climbed into bed with the young boy. "Mr. President?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, son."

"Mr. President?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my new daddy?"

TBC...


	12. Journey Through The Heart 12

Journey Through the Heart 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

Jed blinked at the boy's question, "I don't know... is that what you want?"

Brennan was silent for a long moment, "Yeah... I want that."

Jed nodded, "Okay... now, try to go to sleep, Brennan."

"Okay," Brennan sighed, snuggling down deeper into the covers.

Jed ruffled the boy's hair as he watched Brennan, slowly, fall asleep. 

~~ 

It was a while later when Abbey walked into her youngest son's bedroom. She shook her head when she saw the two occupants asleep on the bed.

Brennan was sound asleep, curled up in a tight ball. He looked so peaceful...

Jed, however, looked anything but peaceful. He was half hanging off the bed. Abbey closed her eyes, it looked as if he was going to fall of Brennan's small bed at any moment.

Abbey opened her eyes and made a decision. She walked over to the bed and, gently, shook Jed's shoulder. Without a sound, she managed to get him on his feet and propelled the half asleep man into her bedroom.

She helped him lay down and then removed his shoes. Abbey retrieved a blanket from her closet and carefully covered him with it. Leaning over him, Abbey kissed him softly and then walked out of her room.

She went down the stairs and then opened the front door, "Agent Butterfield?"

Immediately, he was standing in front of her, "Yes, ma'am."

"The President is sound asleep... I don't really want to wake him." Abbey said.

Ron nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Thanks," Abbey replied, shutting the door and walking over to the couch. Moments later, she was laying on that couch sound asleep.

TBC...


	13. Journey Through The Heart 13

Journey Through the Heart 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

The next morning, Jed awoke to the gentle touch of someone's hand on his forehead. When he heard the voice that went along with the hand, he elected to keep his eyes shut, and not clue her in on his consciousness.

"Heh," Ariel laughed. "So you slept here anyway, you big geek? Brennan is so good at getting what he wants. But he's not the only one that wants you to be our dad. I want it too, you know. And Jason does too. We like you, Mr. President. We like you a lot."

"Ariel!" Abbey's voice rang through the house.

"Uh-oh." Ariel said quietly as she fumbled for the door. "Yeah Mom?" She called, running down the stairs.

"The President is up in my room sleeping. Go wake him up." Abbey ordered.

"What's he doing sleeping in your bed?"

"He fell asleep with Brennan last night, and I made him get up and go to my bed. And before you ask, I slept on the couch."

"Okay." Ariel said, and ran up the stairs. Knocking on her mother's bedroom door, she waited for some kind of response, and was surprised when she got one.

"Yeah? Come in."

Cautiously, Ariel stepped into the bedroom. "Mom said to wake you up."

"I'm up." Jed replied.

"Mom has breakfast ready."

"Okay." Jed said, as Ariel fell onto the bed.

"So, you when are we going to Rome?"

"We leave this afternoon. After school, young lady." Jed replied.

"We don't have school today, Geek. It's a teacher conference day."

"Why do you call me Geek? What'd I ever do to deserve that name?"

"You're a geek. That's why."

"I assume that you call me that with all do respect, and affection. Especially after what you said ear-" Jed cut himself off, realizing what he was saying.

"What?" She cried out.

"Nothing."

"You were awake! You heard me!" Ariel shouted as she ran out of the room and into Jason's.

TBC...


	14. Journey Through The Heart 14

Journey Through the Heart 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

Jed groaned and followed Ariel to Jason's room. He paused to knock on the door, "May I come in?"

"No!"

"Yes."

Choosing to listen to Jason's voice, Jed opened the door and walked into the boy's bedroom, "Ariel... I-" He paused to look over at Jason who was standing in the middle of his room, openmouthed. "Jase, why don't you go on down? Your Mom's got breakfast on the table."

"Yes, sir." Jason responded, walking towards the door. He stopped for a moment, "She's pretty ticked, Mr. President."

"Shut up Jason!" Ariel commanded.

"Yes, I see that." Jed answered, motioning for the door. Jason nodded and walked out of his room. Jed waited until the door shut before turning back to Ariel, "Ariel, I'm sorry. I should have let you know I was awake."

Ariel kept the scowl on her face, "Yes, you should be!"

"I am." Jed replied. "Will you ever forgive me, Miss Erlich? I don't know what I'd do if you refused my apology... I'd die an old, broken down man, with no hope for-"

"Oh, stop it!" Ariel laughed, in spite of herself. She looked up at him, "I'm not that mad anyway."

"Ah, my heart sings with relief."

Ariel rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Geek. Come on, Mom will be up the stairs in a minute and she'll make us tell her everything that happened and it will turn into an hour long ordeal."

Jed laughed, "I never would have guess it."

"Oh, Mr. President... one more thing." Ariel said as they walked down the stairs. "You might not want to sit next to Mom or Brennan on the plane..."

"Why not?"

Ariel looked at him, "They get air sick..."

Jed looked at her as they walked into the kitchen, "You're kidding me?"

"Nope." Ariel replied.

Abbey looked up as they walked into her kitchen, "Nope, what?"

"Nothing," they replied in unison.

Abbey looked at them for a moment, "Yeah... right."

TBC...


	15. Journey Through The Heart 15

Journey Through the Heart 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

"What the crap!" Brennan said. "Mom, Ariel took my notebook."

"Ariel, give your brother his book back." Abbey replied, not lifting her head from Jed's chest.

"Why should I? He took my diary!" Ariel snapped.

"Brennan, give your sister her diary back."

"What the crap? I didn't take it, Jason did. Remember, I'm the good one."

"For crying out loud, go bug someone else for five minutes, would you?" Abbey's head shot up and in the direction of her kids.

"Yes ma'am." Jason spoke first.

"Yes ma'am." Brennan said.

"Yes." Ariel said.

"Yes what?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." Abbey watched them all run off, then placed her head back on Jed's chest. Looking up into his eyes, she said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything." Abbey smiled. "For everything."

"Well, you are most certainly welcome, Abigail."

"MR. PRESIDENT!" Charlie's voice exclaimed.

"You think we are at the right altitude to get a parachute and jump out of here?" Jed asked Abbey.

"Probably don't have that kind of luck." Abbey commented as Charlie stomped into the room.

"What happened to you Charlie?" Jed asked as the young black man walked in.

Nothing strange about that.

What was strange was the… "Charlie, what's that all over your head?"

"My dinner." Charlie replied through clenched teeth.

"ARIEL NICOLE! JASON RYAN! BRENNAN JACOB!" Abbey shouted.

TBC…


	16. Journey Through The Heart 16

Journey Through the Heart 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

Almost immediately, the trio slunk back into the room. They glanced over at Charlie, who was dripping gravy all over the carpet. The trio exchanged glances and fought the urge to laugh.

From the look of their mother's face, to do so would be suicide...

Jed kept his gaze away from the three hooligans; he knew they'd all end up in a hysterical fit of laughter... after which they'd all end up dead. He focused on his personal aide, "Charlie, why don't you go clean up?"

Charlie nodded, "Thank you sir... Can't even eat around those three..." he muttered as he walked out the door.

Abbey looked over at her children, her head beginning to swim. She made several attempts to speak, but failed each time. Finally, she took a deep breath, "Okay... I understand that I, evidentially, gave birth to three little monsters. And I am coming to terms with this fact... However-" She trailed off when she saw the looks on her children's faces, "What?"

"You're turning green, Mom." Brennan replied.

"Abbey, you don't look very good."

"Why are you swaying, Mom?" Ariel asked.

"I'm not, I'm just a little-" Abbey trailed off as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell back into Jed's arms.

"Air sick," Jason finished as they gathered around their mother.

Jed groaned as he lifted Abbey up in his arms and carried her out of the room.

The trio looked at each other with doom written on their faces. Leo walked over to them, "What did you three do now?"

Brennan looked up at him, "We made Mom air sick."

"You what?" Leo demanded.

"She got upset and when she stood to kill us... she fainted." Jason replied.

Ariel shook her head, "Mr. McGarry, do you think the Secret Service can save us from our Mom?"

Leo shook his head, "I don't think God will be able to save you when your mother comes around..."

The trio looked at each other, "Crap..."

TBC...


	17. Journey Through The Heart 17

Journey Through the Heart 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

The rest of the plane ride, Abbey stayed laying on Jed's bed. She had come to just a while after having passed out, but she didn't want to face them… her monsters. So instead, she sent Jed after him. And by the time that the plane landed in Rome, he was ready to pull his hair out.

If they haven't done it before, they did it on the plane.

So when the plane did land, Jed was rejoicing.

The limo ride to the hotel was short, and extremely quiet. The trio of terror were too worried about what their punishment would be for their behavior on the plane to say anything. And Jed was preoccupied with his thoughts. Abbey… she just used this quiet time to do absolutely nothing.

After getting everyone checked into their hotel rooms, Jed made his way down to Abbey.

"Wanna go for a walk with an old man?" Jed popped his head in her door.

"Huh?" Abbey said, looking up to her door. "Jed…"

"Come for a walk with me." He entered, and pulled her up, out of the chair she was in.

"I need to unpack."

"We can do that later, I want to go for a walk now." Jed smiled.

"Where would we walk?"

"Around." Jed grinned, pulling Abbey out of her room. 

~~~ 

"So we've been walking for a good hour now, Jed." Abbey said. "And I can tell something is on your mind. Want to talk about it?"

"What makes you think that something is on my mind?"

"Well, in the past 4 months, I have gotten to know you pretty well. And-"

"Marry me." Jed interrupted her.

THE END


End file.
